


this little home that i'm living in (podfic)

by darlingsweet, words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues, Human Experimentation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Female Character, Trans Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight
Summary: X-23 is one of thirteen…brothers, for lack of a better word. The lab staff call them brothers, a little tongue-in-cheek, and X-23 learns to hate the word, learns the taste of being called brother like the taste of blood, learns it as thing and copy and weapon.





	this little home that i'm living in (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this little home that i'm living in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801189) by [words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight). 



> As always, Starlight is an absolutely lovely human being for letting me podfic this; _and_ for slapping it on AO3 with a banger title so i didn't have to think of one. :D Also! trans!Laura! what's not to love??

Title: this little home that i'm living in

Author: words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: X-Men/X-Men Evo

Rating: T

Length: 0:14:02

Link: [this little home i'm living in](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tlc18l7fnzuz5gh/this_little_home_that_i%27m_living_in.mp3/file)


End file.
